「Sourire te va si bien」
by Acchlys
Summary: Shouto ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi son camarade souhaite lui faire visiter toutes les grandes villes du Japon. Il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi son cœur bat si vite, ni pourquoi ses yeux écarlates attirent tant son regard. Si Katsuki n'est pas vraiment un ami, il n'est plus un adversaire pour autant. L'aube de ses sourires est la plus précieuse vision qu'il puisse avoir.


**« Katsuki, comment te sentirais-tu si tu n'avais plus d'alter ? »**

Son regard écarlate croise le mien. Ses sourcils, qui semblent être sempiternellement froncés, remuent et durcirent son expression. Les rails en dessous de nous provoquent quelques à-coups, et je peux entendre un bébé pleurer dans un autre wagon.

 **« Pourquoi une question si bête ? »**

Je pose mon menton dans le creux de ma main, et prends appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dehors, un paysage composé d'arbres de couleurs variées et de feuilles mortes défile. Je n'aime pas l'automne. Tout meurt, en automne.

 **« Je ne sais pas… Je me demande comment je réagirais, si cela m'arrivait.**

 **\- Et comment tu penses réagir, idiot ? »**

Depuis longtemps, j'ai compris que ses insultes et sa vulgarité n'étaient qu'une manière de ponctuer ses phrases. Je regarde attentivement ses yeux. Je ne lui avouerai jamais, mais j'aime ses yeux. Même s'ils sont rouges, même s'ils me rappellent le sang, la colère. Je trouve que cela lui sied bien. Je dirai même que cela lui correspond à merveille.

 **« Eh bien, même si j'ai longtemps détesté mes flammes… Même si mon alter fut la cause de nombreux moments que j'aimerais n'avoir jamais vécu… Je pense que c'est ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis. »**

Je fais une pause, ne sachant pas si je m'exprime correctement ou si je suis trop maladroit. J'observe la paume de ma main gauche, comme si elle allait me donner une quelconque réponse. Les lignes de celle-ci ondulent, suivent mes mouvements, rédigent une histoire que je ne veux pas lire.

 **« Et si je n'avais pas cet alter… Alors je ne t'aurais sûrement pas rencontré. Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de me faire tant d'amis. Certes, peut-être aurais-je été la honte de ma famille. Peut-être aurais-je subi pire que ce que j'ai subi. Mais si je n'avais plus mon alter, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore être moi. Par conséquent, je n'aurais peut-être plus d'amis, je ne t'aurais plus.»**

J'entends mon ami pester devant moi, et quand je relève la tête, je remarque que son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sens mon visage chauffer, alors que ses traits sont tirés en arrière, comme s'il était contrarié. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, et mon cœur bat un peu plus fort.

 **« Shouto… Avec ou sans alter, tu restes Shouto. Tu es une personne, pas juste un alter. Si tes amis sont tes amis, c'est parce que tu es toi, pas un pouvoir. Si je suis là, c'est pour Shouto, pas pour son double-alter débile. »**

Il se recule et se rassoit sur son siège, avec cet air éternellement contrarié. J'essaie de raisonner mon cœur, lui dire que c'est fini, mais il semble être sourd à mes pensées. Cette proximité soudaine me fait toujours cet effet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme cela. De son côté, il a l'air parfaitement normal. Ses paroles semblent m'apaiser un peu. Il a raison. Je dois arrêter de penser à moi de cette manière. Je ne suis pas qu'un alter. Et si je perds mon alter, au moins j'aurais toujours Katsuki.

 **« Si je n'avais pas d'alter, la seule différence, c'est que j'aurais moins de moyens d'exploser la gueule des autres. Mais je reste moi. »**

Je me surprends à rire face à sa réponse. Avant qu'il ne puisse m'engueuler, une voix mécanique s'élève dans le wagon, nous annonçant notre arrivée au terminus. Nous réunissons nos affaires et sortons une fois le train complètement arrêté. Traînant Katsuki derrière moi pour qu'il ne tue pas l'innocent nourrisson qui hurle depuis tout à l'heure, nous sortons de la gare. L'air frais me fouette le visage et me fait frissonner. Mais la chaleur de sa main contraste avec la température environnante, et je la lâche avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler les rougeurs qui s'installent si facilement sur mes joues lorsqu'il est là. Lui, fait semblant d'ignorer ce contact, et avance vers le centre-ville.

Je ne saurais pas comment expliquer notre situation. Katsuki n'est pas un ami comme Izuku. Tout du moins, je ne ressens pas les mêmes choses lorsque je suis avec lui. On évite de se fréquenter en cours, mais en dehors, on se voit souvent. Au début, pour faire nos devoirs ensemble. Cependant, lorsque je lui ai avoué n'être jamais sorti de notre ville d'origine, il s'est mis dans la tête de me faire visiter chaque grande ville du pays, chaque coin qu'il faudrait voir selon lui. Et nous voici à Hokkaido, où l'on peut apercevoir les premières neiges sur les montagnes, au loin.

 **« Tu traînes, double-face. À quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose.**

 **\- Tss. Tu penses toujours trop, je le sais. Je doute que tu puisses t'arrêter, d'ailleurs. »**

Cela non plus, je ne sais pas depuis quand ça a commencé. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un, un jour, arriverait à lire en moi de cette manière. Il s'arrête et me fixe, attendant que je lui fournisse une réponse qu'il jugera acceptable. Son regard éveille en moi des sensations inconnues. J'angoisse un peu, mon cœur bat vite, d'une manière étrange. Je me sens bien, quand ses yeux sont sur moi. Je me sens humain.

 **« Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi. »**

D'abord, il m'observe d'un air étonné. Puis il devient rouge, et des petites étincelles sortent des paumes de ses mains.

 **« Comment ça ? Tu te crois unique ? Comment je me comporte, selon toi ?**

 **\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'agacer. Je me disais juste que j'étais celui avec lequel tu visites tout le Japon. Ce n'est pas Kirishima, ou Denki, ni Midoriya. C'est moi. Qu'ai-je de plus que les autres ? »**

Il fronce les sourcils, et soutient mon regard pendant de longues secondes. Mon cœur est beaucoup trop emballé, je ne sais pas pourquoi il bat aussi vite. Pourtant, je ne fais pas de sport, là. Enfin si, dans un certain sens, contrarier Katsuki est un sport extrême. Ce doit être ça.

 **« Je n'en sais rien. Allez, avance, je commence à avoir faim. »**

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds me tourne le dos et part, tandis que je le rattrape en quelques foulées. En silence, nous descendons une grande rue bordée de magasins en tous genres. Certains commencent même à mettre quelques décorations de Noël. Je suis étonné qu'il ait admis son ignorance. Donc, il ne sait pas pourquoi il a un tel intérêt pour moi ? De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'insulte moins qu'avant, et moins que tous les autres.

 **« Et toi ?**

 **\- Quoi, et moi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi moi, et pas cet enfoiré de Deku ? »**

Quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Je ne suis pas très doué pour interpréter le langage non-verbal des gens, et si j'étais sûr de moi, je dirais qu'il a l'air anxieux. Je n'aime pas cette expression sur son visage.

 **« Pourquoi accepter ta présence, tu veux dire ?**

 **\- C'est moi qui accepte ta présence, idiot !**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord… Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de te voir, de t'avoir près de moi. Comment dire… ? Je ne me sens pas bien quand tu n'es pas là, même si je suis entouré. Te voir me soulage. Et d'une certaine manière, le fait de faire tout cela avec toi me rend heureux, je suppose ? »**

Je redresse la tête et vois son visage devenir cramoisi. Mince, il ne fait pas si chaud pourtant.

 **« Katsuki ? Tu es malade ? »**

Il se retourne brusquement et marche si vite que j'ai cru qu'il partait en courant. Je le rattrape difficilement. Ai-je fait une boulette ? L'ai-je contrarié ?

 **« Katsuki, désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

 **\- La ferme, allons manger. »**

Il entre dans un restaurant spécialisé dans les bentos, et je le suis. Pourquoi il réagit toujours comme cela quand je lui parle un peu ? J'ai l'impression qu'il veut éviter de donner suite à la conversation. Qu'ai-je dit de mal ? Je ne pense pas avoir insulté son égo… Et si c'était le cas, il m'aurait insulté à son tour. Alors pourquoi partir si subitement ? Un serveur vient prendre notre commande avant même que je ne m'installe devant Bakugou, et je regarde mon ami en silence. Lui, évite de croiser mon regard, et semble préoccupé.

 **« À quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose.**

 **\- Tu fais ta tête du je-pense-à-des-trucs-qui-m'agacent. »**

Ça y est, il plonge son regard dans le mien, et face à son air surpris je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Les commissures de ses lèvres tremblent, oscillant entre un sourire et une grimace contrariée. J'aime beaucoup ces instants où son visage hésite entre deux expressions, car j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir le voir.

 **« C'est juste ce que tu as dit.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Bah c'est pareil de mon côté, idiot. »**

Mon sourire s'étire, et une douce chaleur s'immisce dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi mon cœur recommence à battre si vite ? Je me sens heureux, est-ce à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire ? Oui, c'est sûrement sa faute si je me sens comme cela. Il me sourit à son tour, et je me sens bien. J'adore son sourire. Il est rare, si rare que j'ai cru rêver la première fois que j'en ai vu un. S'il pouvait sourire plus, je n'en serais que plus heureux. Mais je pense que si c'était le cas, jamais je ne détacherais mon regard de son visage. Sourire lui va si bien.

On nous apporte nos bentos. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, nous mangeons en silence, profitant simplement d'être avec l'autre. Puis nous payons et sortons dehors, et l'air frais me fouette une nouvelle fois le visage.

 **« Il y a plein de temples au centre-ville si tu veux. Des musées, des conneries comme ça. Tu veux faire quoi ?**

 **\- Je veux bien voir les temples, si ça te va.**

 **\- Alors bouge ton cul, ils ne vont pas venir jusqu'à nous. »**

Ainsi, nous nous mettons en route. Sur le chemin, Katsuki explose trois plans à la suite, car ils étaient « nazes » et on s'est trompés de direction au moins quatre fois. Mais il refuse que je m'occupe de nous repérer, probablement par fierté. Alors je regarde autour de moi pendant qu'il hurle sa frustration, et certaines personnes se retournent pour le regarder jurer. Mais cela ne me dérange plus depuis un certain temps. L'architecture des bâtiments est assez différente de celle du sud, sûrement à cause du climat qui diffère.

Après quarante minutes à tourner en rond dans le centre-ville, je réussis à le convaincre de faire une pause dans un square pour se reposer un peu. Étonnamment, il s'affale sur le premier banc venu et s'allonge, me laissant peu – voire pas du tout de place.

 **« Je ne voudrais pas trop en demander, mais j'aimerais bien me poser également.**

 **\- EH ? Démerde-toi, trouve-toi un coin. »**

Je soupire face à son attitude infantile et égoïste. Il prend vraiment tout le banc, je ne peux pas m'asseoir si ce n'est pas sur lui. Mais j'en ai plein les jambes, alors pas trop le choix. Mais je suis gentil, je décide de m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, et non pas sur son ventre ou son visage. L'idée de lui péter dessus me vient, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis plus un gamin…

Après que je me sois installé, il se redresse subitement et m'observe d'un air hagard.

 **« Oi, double-face, je t'ai dit de te trouver un coin. En l'occurrence, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas un coin.**

 **\- Tes jambes sont plus confortables que les coins qui m'étaient proposés. »**

Je lui lance un sourire espiègle, et je le vois déglutir. Se retient-il de me lancer par terre et de m'achever ? Je ne sais pas trop, son expression est assez indéchiffrable. Oui, on dirait qu'il se retient. Mais de quoi ?

 **« Ah ouais ? Bah pour occuper mon espace, il faudra payer un péage.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te paye ton prochain repas ? »**

Face à ma réponse, il sourit à son tour. Or, il y a quelque chose dans son sourire qui m'effraie presque. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait ? Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, et le contact de ses doigts et de ma nuque me fait frémir. Pendant de longues secondes, il scrute mon regard, et j'ai l'impression que ses iris écarlates sondent mon âme. Je me sens nu. Soudain, il m'attire vers lui. Je m'attends à un coup de boule, ainsi je ferme les yeux en attendant le choc. Mais quelques secondes après, je ne peux sentir qu'une chose : quelque chose sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux, et face à notre proximité, mon cœur explose. Je crois que ce sont ses lèvres qui viennent d'entrer en contact avec les miennes. Je les sens bouger contre les miennes, onduler, happer. Sa bouche est chaude, humide. Son visage est si près que je distingue mal ses traits d'expression. Pourquoi je me sens bien ? Ce contact est assez agréable. Je ferme les yeux, car les laisser ouverts me fait mal au crâne. Je me surprends même à bouger mes lèvres selon ses mouvements à lui. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, son odeur me paralyse. Il est si près. Ma main entre en contact avec sa joue, et sa douceur me surprend. Elle aussi, est chaude.

Quand j'entends le cri d'un enfant, on se détache l'un de l'autre. Un petit garçon de cinq ans environ, nous pointe du doigts avec la bouche ouverte.

 **« Beeeerk ! Maman, il y a deux garçons qui s'embrassent ! »**

Sur ces mots, il part en courant dans le square, alors que la femme qui semble être sa mère nous lance un regard de dégoût.

 **« Tss, bande de connards. »**

Mon cœur bat trop vite, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Katsuki m'a embrassé ? Genre, comme les couples dans les films ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui font ça… Je sens mon visage chauffer dangereusement, alors que mes doigts frôlent mes lèvres.

 **« Ehm, Shouto, tu brûles. »**

Je sursaute quand j'entends sa voix, et je me retourne vers lui. J'utilise mon alter de glace pour réguler la température de mon corps, alors que l'on se fixe longtemps.

 **« Ton cul est glacé.**

 **\- C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. »**

Il hausse les épaules. Pour la première fois, son visage n'est pas déformé par la colère ou les soucis. Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Pourquoi ai-je répondu ? Pourquoi je veux qu'il recommence ?

 **« C'est ça, mon péage. Un baiser pour cinq minutes sur moi. À prendre ou à laisser.**

 **\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? »**

Sa main quitte ma nuque pour entourer ma taille. Je frémis à chaque contact avec lui, frissonne quand ses doigts s'accrochent à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de telles sensations.

 **« Tu as bien dit que tu avais besoin de moi ? Que tu te sentais mal quand je n'étais pas là ? Que je te rendais heureux ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Et je t'ai dit que c'était la même chose pour moi.**

 **\- Mais quel est le rapport ? »**

Il pousse un long soupir, pendant que je réfléchis de mon côté. Oui, je ne vois pas le rapport. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. À cause de ces paroles ?

 **« Eh bien, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je suppose que du coup, on peut dire qu'on s'aime ou un truc comme ça.**

 **\- S'aimer ? Genre comme un couple ? Un truc comme ça ?**

 **\- Roh mais je n'en sais rien, j'en avais envie c'est tout. »**

C'est cela, la réponse à ma question ? Je me sens comme ça car je l'aime ? C'est pour ça que je ne le considère pas vraiment comme un ami, pas comme Midoriya ? Parce que je l'aime… ? Et que lui aussi ? Je sens mes joues brûler à nouveau, et mon crâne devient douloureux à force de contenir toutes ces pensées.

 **« Et toi ? Tu as aimé… ?**

 **\- Ehm… Oui, c'était agréable… Je suppose.** **»**

Pressant son front contre le mien, un doux sourire vient illuminer son visage. Puis, je comprends. Je comprends ses paroles, mes sentiments, et la douce chaleur qui berce mon cœur. Je comprends pourquoi je souris, pourquoi il sourit. Pourquoi ma fréquence cardiaque est si élevée lorsqu'il est si près, pourquoi mes doigts ne veulent jamais lâcher les siens.

Katsuki, tu viens d'accomplir ce que je pensais impossible : la victoire de mes émotions, que je pensais mortes, face à mon irréductible raison.

* * *

 **Wow. Je l'ai fait. Genre, un truc mignon, qui ne finit pas mal. ET BAM JE L'AI FAIT ! Je l'avais dit, que j'y arriverai un jour ! Bref. Je ne suis tout de même pas satisfaite. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster ça. Et puis, au final, pourquoi pas ? Un écrit un peu mauvais, c'est pas bien grave.**

 **Bref ! N'oubliez pas que je fais un régime à base de reviews. M'aventurant dans un genre d'écrit que je ne maîtrise absolument pas, il me faudrait quelques avis pour m'améliorer. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et peut-être à bientôt !**

 **Acchlys.**


End file.
